Because of their greater sound emitting capability in view of cost, air horns are in common use on road vehicles carrying air pressure generating equipment, such as large trucks or highway tractors. Dual trumpet horns are preferred over one single trumpet horns because of their greater signal strength and more pleasant sound but have the disadvantage of being more complicated in structure then is now deemed necessary. As now usually constructed, the dual trumpet horn body is formed as a complicated die casting branched from an integral base bracket to form a pair of independent bodies providing separate air pressure sound-generating chambers which require two air-chamber caps, two sets of fasteners, extra gaskets, and separate air supply ducts.
A principle object of the invention is to construct a multiple trumpet horn, two or more trumpets according to a simpler, less expensive construction. Another object is to provide a single housing with a plurality of sound-generating chambers in accordance with the foregoing object with acceptable appearance features.